Bladerunners SX
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: Adapted from a fangame of the same name, but with an edited storyline. takes place in the Fleetway Universe. Knuckles appears to have gone mad and Sonic wants to know why, but he soon finds out that Knuckles is the least of his problems and he is in way o


Date Format - DD.MM

The Floating Island - 04.06 - The Old Launch Base Dam - A Mystery Rendezvous - 21:56

"Is everything prepared?" asked the first mysterious voice "Yes sir, everything is in place." the second unknown voice

replied "What about the 'annoyance'?" asked the first voice "As good as gone." they both laughed long and hard into

the night.

The Emerald Hill Zone - 11.06 - Bladerunner Base - A Infiltration, Or Is It? - 18:09

"What?" Sonic stared at his companion annoyed "I'm sorry Sonic, someone has infiltrated the base."Tails looked

upset "Man Tails, this so-called state-of-the-art Bladerunner security system isn't no good apparently."Sonic sighed and walked past Tails "Sonic, what are you doing?"Sonic turned around "What do you think I am doing? I am going to sort this intruder out, contact me on the walkie-talkie okay?"Tails was about to object when he realised there was no point "Okay Sonic, go for it."Sonic gave him a thumbs up and sped off into the base "That's our Sonic." Tails & Amy Rose smiled as their hero ran off to stop the intruder.

The Neighborhood - 11.06 - The Groovy Train Coffee Shop - The Warning - 18:16

Ebony was chatting with her favorite customer, Vanilla The Rabbit "Are you ordering? We have to lock up."

Vanilla looked confused "Why so early?"Ebony leaned over "Super has had some weird visions lately, he says it is about to happen." Vanilla held Ebony's hand "He has a connection with Sonic, yes?"Ebony nodded "Well, maybe he is having a vision of a fate of something about to befall him, come on Cream, Cheese, bye Ebony."Ebony waved "Super?"

the yellow hedgehog spun around "Yes Ebo?"the black cat smiled, her friend, Super Sonic, did not do well in hiding his anxiety "We're are leaving."Super Sonic run out of the shop "Hurry, it is happening."Ebony grabbed her luxury purple silk robe and chased him.

Bladerunner Base - 11.06 - Sector 6, Sub-Sector 4 - And The Intruder is? - 18:17

Sonic had screeched to a halt when he saw a familiar red echidna standing next to a machine he had never seen before,

he quietly spoke "Tails, I have found a machine in sector 6, sub-sector 4, that I am unfamiliar with."a brief pause and then, "Sonic I have located the machine you are talking about on the DATAbase computer, it is the Oxy-Tron."Sonic

scratched his head "Oxy-Tron?"Tails sighed "It supplies oxygen for us all down here, if it is destroyed we die with it." Sonic looked shocked 'Over and out."He walked over to Knuckles.

Bladerunner Base - 11.06 - Sector 6, Sub-Sector 4 - Knuckles, Friend or Foe? - 18:20

"Sonic The Hedgehog."The guardian said to no-one in particular "Hi Knuckles, whats up?"he spun around

"This machine, Sonic, is the life support for all the inhabitants of this base."Sonic looked confused, he was acting

so...un-Knuckles like "Hmm."Knuckles continued "One of Porkers finer works I must say."Sonic then noticed a

tiara-type object on the red echidna's head "What is up with the tiara Knucks?"Knuckles ignored him, but what Sonic's

rival said next chilled him to the core "Without this machine, you would all perish down here."Sonic took on a look of horror then one of determination "Knuckles, you know if you plan on doing that, I will have to stop you."Knuckles face formed into a twisted grin "One last fight with Sonic the Hedgehog? I would be honored."Knuckles jumped at Sonic who dodged the red echidnas powerful punch before attempting to counter with a kick of his own, which Knuckles blocked

before he somersaulted to left, to plan against his rival "Your good Sonic, I thought you would be quite the push

over." Sonic frowned, Knuckles was stalling for time, Sonic rolled into a ball and spun into his front side "Damn you

Sonic!" Knuckles jumped into the air and came down with a balled up fist, which Sonic easily avoided, Knuckles then in

a split second, somersaulted forward delivering both his feet into the side of the cobalt hedgehogs head "AH!"Sonic

collapsed to the floor in agony, Knuckles started to casually walk over to the Oxy-Tron "Fool! I wouldn't have got this far if I weren't worthy of you ya' know."Sonic cursed himself, he had been fooled by the most gullible person on Mobius "Knuckles, please don't!"Sonic pleaded, Knuckles ignored him and continued his casual walk toward center of the freedom fighter's universe, their life, just then "HYAA!"a familiar yellow hedgehog suddenly appeared followed by a panther-like shape, the yellow hedgehog, Super Sonic, punched Knuckles square across the face before kicking the

guardian in the gut, Knuckles fell to his hands and knees, subdued by the almighty Super Sonic "Damn it, I hate you

hedgehogs!" Knuckles stood up and left with these final words "I was never meant to beat you, but to distract you,

my job is done here."the echidna bounded away as Ebony and Super helped Sonic to his feet.

Bladerunner Base - 11.06 - Sector 6, Sub-Sector 4 - What Is Going On Here? - 18:28

Sonic was trying to reach Tails on his walkie-talkie "Tails?"a moment of silence "Yeah Sonic?"Sonic sighed

"You didn't see any of that did you?"Tails paused before answering "On the contrary I did, I saw it all, I sent, a

Spy-O-Matic to your location, Knuckles has become stronger not to mention crazy." Sonic sat down next to Ebony and

Super "I know, Knuckles was very out of character , I mean totally out of character, that was so unlike him."Sonic could hear Tails flip a switch and then a previously invisible monitor came to life and the face of Miles "Tails"Prower became visible "Sonic are you okay? You look bad."Sonic smiled "Thanks you know all the right things to say."Super laughed at his counterpart "Thanks." Sonic looked up at the screen "Tails, do you think that tiara had anything to do with it?"Tails nodded "Definitely Sonic, that tiara is very strange."Ebony stood "Yes Tails, indeed, I felt bad energy."Super looked at his friend strangely "Ebony, you're strange you know that?"Ebony ignored him and looked at the monitor "Me and the Kintobor computer will look it up, Sonic you should head to Robotnik's Sand Ocean base."Sonic gave him a strange look "What you want me to go up to him and just say 'oh have you cast evil spell on Knuckles'?"Tails nodded "Exactly, Super Sonic, Ebony, would you two mind accompanying him? He's is a bit banged up." Ebony nodded just after Super did "Well let's go then." Super raced off followed by Sonic with Ebony in tow.

Tamago Temple - 11.06 - Robotnik's Base - More Confused Than Ever - 18:50

Ebony cast a spell on the final robot, destroying it with a bang, they had compromised all of Egg man's security so far, now all that stood between them and him was a stone door.

BANG

No more, with Super's help, down went the door "What is the meaning of this...Sonic?"Robotnik jumped into his giant Egg-Robo and marched over, the machine tripped over and blew up, the Egg-O-Matic floated up "Well Sonic, I am quite busy." Sonic smiled at him "Well, I would like to know what games you are playing with Knuckles' head."Robotnik gave him a funny look "What do you mean?"Sonic gave him a 'I didn't fall down with the last shower look' "Really, I ain't done nothin'." Sonic gave him a quick glance "Okay Robotnik, I believe you, I will see ya' later."Robotnik floated back to his computer and started typing "Okay and good luck and safe journeys Sonic the Hedgehog.".

The Floating Island - 11.06 - Near The Emerald Chamber - The Villain is? - 19:12

"So Ebony, you reckon we should confront Knuckles?"Ebony smiled at Sonic "Yes I do, find out what his motives are."

Super Sonic looked up and saw Knuckles talking to a shadowed figure and then the guardian went inside the mysterious

figure followed him "Hmm, who was that?"Sonic and Ebony gave Super a funny look "What the?"Super looked at Sonic in

a 'you wouldn't understand' sorta way, then to Ebony "I just saw Knuckles up there talking to someone."Sonic faced

Super "Did you get a good look?"Super Sonic shook his head "But I did make out the shape of a hedgehog though."

Sonic looked intrigued, did he know any hedgehogs? No, he didn't think he did, Shadow? Nah couldn't be "Sonic, there

is a guard-bot."Ebony pointed at a robot "Well take care of it."Sonic replied "I will need 3 shining rings." Sonic shook his head "We don't have time for this!"and he then went to attack the robot "Sonic, don't."Super shouted out, but Sonic ignored him, the blue hedgehog spun into the robot before the robot swung his fist and sent him flying into a tree "Fool, don't try attacking me directly."Ebony and Super then grabbed Sonic and retreated "Sonic, that was wreckless, don't ever try that again."Ebony scolded, just then the walkie-talkie beeped "Sonic, I have something to say, about the tiara."they all looked at the walkie-talkie anxiously.

The Floating Island - 11.06 - Emerald Chamber - The Chaos With The Emeralds - 19:18

"Yes, sir."Knuckles bowed to the shadowed figure "The emeralds are perfect for my plans."Knuckles raised a eyebrow

"Which are?"the hedgehog growled "SILENCE!"Knuckles cringed, this hedgehog inspired fear, why he didn't know,

he could probably take this hedgehog, what stopped him? "You should not question me, Knuckles."the red echidna

growled, the control over him vanishing, the echidna lunged at the cocky hedgehog filled with rage and threw fists at him each every way, badly injuring him, he was being clobbered by the guardian "DON'T TRY AND CONTROL ME!"

Knuckles performed a uppercut and sent the hedgehog flying toward the ceiling but then the echidna gripped his head

"The device is re-asserting control over you Knuckles."Knuckles pupils dissapeared but then they suddenly returned,

he was under control again "You damn rodent! You have a strong mind, I admire that, but nobody, I mean nobody,

beats Flash."Flash pulled his 9mm laser gun out of its holster and fired it at Knuckles "AH!"Knuckles fell to the floor.

The Floating Island - 11.06 - Near The Emerald Chamber - Three Magical Rings - 19:21

Ebony looked at the walkie-talkie in disbelief "What you mean is if we don't stop that head-band soon, that Knuckles

will be enslaved forever?"Tails was silent for a moment before uttering "Yes."Super Sonic stood up "I will fetch those 3 magical rings you need Ebony."Ebony smiled "Great, thanks Super."Super run past Ebony and saw a group of robots guarding a magical ring, the yellow hedgehog threw a stone at one robot, they all looked around and he was gone, a flash later, so were they.

The Floating Island - 11.06 - Emerald Chamber - My Plan - 19:25

Flash walked over to the limp body of Knuckles as he attempted to pick himself up off the floor "You are a remarkable

creature, Knuckles."Knuckles looked at the hedgehog "Thank you, sir."Flash looked distastefully at Knuckles "Set up

the new shrine, will you?"Knuckles nodded and ran off toward the Bio-Sphere, where the fate of the world would be

decided "I will use that shrine to create my Bio-Life form, I will succeed where Robotnik has failed, I will finish off Sonic the Hedgehog".

The Floating Island - 11.06 - Near The Emerald Chamber - The Entrance - 19:28

Super Sonic returned with the 3 magical rings in his grasp "Ebony, I have the rings."Ebony outstretched her hand "Hand them here please, Super, I will take care of the rest."Super did so, Ebony closed her hand and it glowed bright purple "KAZAR!" a beam shot out of her hand and destroyed the guard-bot, Sonic jumped up "Lets go, time to put an end to this!"and the trio ran inside.

The Floating Island - 11.06 - Emerald Chamber - Unbelievable! - 19:30

Sonic, Ebony & Super Sonic run inside and saw nothing "Are we too late?"Sonic asked, suddenly darkness enveloped

the room, Sonic felt something heavy hit the back of his head.

THUD

Unknown - 11.06 - Unknown - Who Are You? - 23:15

Sonic looked around, his vision was blurred, he could make out a shape behind some sort of screen "Hello Sonic

Hedgehog, I know what you are thinking, I would be thinking the same, where am I? Who are you? What is going on?

Your answers will come in due time, but first, I will complete my scheme while are trapped here, bye!"and the villain

disappeared, Sonic's vision finally cleared up and he saw Super Sonic and Ebony were still with him, he shook Super "Wake up Super!" Super Sonic woke up and looked confused "Where, what?" Sonic shook him again "Super, this is bad, the villain has trapped us and he has gone to finish his scheme, Super Sonic was immediately alert "We need to get out of here!"Super Sonic looked around and saw that they were sealed in, he shook his head "No way out!"suddenly a voice came over the walkie-talkie "Sonic? Are you okay? Answer me please!" Sonic coughed "Fine, thanks for your concern!"

Tails sighed with relief "I have been trying to get you for hours, thank god you are okay!"Sonic laughed "I'm glad you care!"Amy laughed "Amy?"Ebony by now had woken up also "We are on our way to the Floating Island in the

Tornado 2!"Sonic grinned "Good, we might need backup! We, I must admit, are in over our heads this time!"Amy was

silent "That bad?"Sonic grimaced "Yes! Oh and Tails?" Sonic started "Yes Sonic?"Tails replied "Are Johnny and

Porker with you?"Tails nodded "Yeah!"Sonic grinned "Can you get Porker to open these prison doors somehow with that computer whiz stuff?"Tails laughed "Yes, over and out!"the line went dead and the doors whirred to life, and after a while, opened, the trio run outside to find Knuckles and their mysterious, unknown adversary.

Floating Island - 11.06 - Biosphere - Here We Come! - 23:30

Sonic, Super Sonic and Ebony arrived outside the huge prison complex and looked around "Man! That place was huge!"Super said as Sonic nodded "Yeah! It was wasn't it?"Super sighed "Our time must be almost up, we have to stop this now!"Ebony and Sonic both nodded "Whatever their scheme is we will stop it!" they run off through the so-called Bio-Sphere to stop Knuckles and his mysterious partner in crime.

Biosphere - 11.06 - Bio-Shrine - The Time Has Finally Come! - 23:32

"Knuckles, I take it the shrine is set up?"Knuckles nodded as he put a sphere shaped object in the middle of the shrine "Wonderful at midnight the Bio-Life form will be awakened and the world will die!"Knuckles grinned and laughed "This is going to be the creature that is finally going to defeat that blue spiky rat!" Flash grinned at him "You are right, it is too late there is nothing he can do now!".

Biosphere - 11.06 - Bio-Jungle - Will We Make It? - 23:37

"We have covered 11 miles and we are still ages away!"Sonic nodded "I know, how did they make it so quick then?"

Super grinned "Chaos Control."Sonic looked at him "But we need a Chaos Emerald, they have them all, anyway why

hasn't the Floating Island fell if the Chaos Emeralds ain't in the chamber?" Sonic scratched his head "Who said they ain't you never went to the chamber!"they looked up and saw Tails, Amy, Johnny and Porker in the Tornado 2 coming toward them, Sonic jumped onto the wing with a somersault, Super flew and Ebony took a giant leap and landed on the wing as the Tornado 2 sped off toward the Bio-Shrine.

Bio-Sphere - 11.06 - Bio-Shrine - Almost Time - 23:44

Flash and Knuckles were relaxing as they watched the clock "Mobius will perish soon, everyone will know our supreme

wrath!" Knuckles laughed "Yes, we will earn the recognition we deserve, finally!"midnight was fast approaching unlike

the heroes that are supposed to stop their evil plot.

Bio-Sphere - 11.06 - Launch Base - The Countdown To Doomsday! - 23:49

"Sonic, we are going to stop them I assure you that!"Tails said as he shot another missile at a badnik, Sonic looked

discouraged "I have this terrible feeling in my gut, you know? I have a feeling that this will be our last battle!"the Tornado 2 was edging closer and closer to the Bio-Shrine.

Bio-Sphere - 11.06 - Bio-Shrine - Now Begins The Beginning of The End - 23:53

Flash was pacing up and down "Are you sure you can't make this work before midnight?"Knuckles nodded "Be more

patient master, your wait will be rewarded handsomely."Flash nodded as he saw a blue plane slowly coming into view.

Bio-Sphere - 11.06 - Bio-Shrine - Are We Too Late? - 23:56

The Tornado 2 was slowly but surely reaching the Bio-Shrine "Sonic, we are here! Do your thing!"Amy shouted, Sonic

stepped out onto the wing and dived down onto the ground as he landed he saw "FLASH?!?!"Sonic looked surprised

"What are you up to? You helped me stop Robotnik before! Why the change of sides?"Flash laughed "Who said I was

ever on your side?"Sonic looked confused "I just didn't want Robotnik taking over the world, that is all!"Sonic growled "I will put a stop to this right now!"Knuckles stepped in front of Flash "I will defend my master!"Sonic grimaced "This is sad, if I am to save the world, I am to destroy my friend in the process!' Knuckles lunged at him as Sonic grabbed his arm and threw him over his head, Flash pulled out his 9mm laser gun and aimed for Sonic, before he could fire, Amy fired her Cross-bow and knocked the gun out of his hand, everybody looked around as they saw some tiles hovering off the side of the Emerald Chamber building "HA! It is finally happening."Flash began to manically laugh as the the combined beam of 7 emeralds was charging up to complete the Bio-Life form.

Bio-Sphere - 12.06 – Bio-Shrine - The Voice In My Head - 00:00

"Knuckles, you have to stop Flash!"Tikal was mentally speaking to him, Knuckles true spirit came to the surface "I can't I am his slave!"Tikal shook her head "You are wrong your spirit is wild and free, let your heart lead the way, open your heart!" Tikal then disappeared and at that moment the powerful beam of Chaos fired, it was charging toward the sphere containing the Bio-Life form until Knuckles jumped in the way and was subjected to the harsh rays of Chaos Energy as they began to spill into him "AHH! HELP ME SONIC!"Sonic looked on helpless, Super nodded at him, they jumped up and pushed Knuckles out of the way, and with the help of Chaos Energy, two became one.

Bio-Sphere - 12.06 - Bio-Shrine - We Have To Stop This Now! - 00:03

Hyper Sonic was trying to stop the beam, but was pushed out of the way as the beam passed him and started to charge

the Bio-Life form's sphere "Knuckles, sorry!"Hyper Sonic said as he began to pick himself up off of the floor, but he noticed that Knuckles was flashing red then pink alternately "Sonic, I should be sorry!"Knuckles ripped the tiara off of his head and crushed it with a balled up fist "We have to stop this quickly!"Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Sonic run toward the shrine ready to destroy the Bio-Life form before it hatched but were surprised to find a force-field "Silly Knuckles, I did one thing you were not aware of, I set it up so once the transaction began a force-field would surround the shrine until it was complete!" Knuckles looked in horror "And there is no way of stopping it, Sonic, I designed it to be immune to both yours and Knuckles attack's!"Knuckles looked annoyed "You double-crossed me?"Flash nodded "Yes, because I knew it was only a matter of time before you double crossed me! Anyway the Bio-Life form is complete and ready to destroy Earth!" the Bio-Life form smashed it's way out of the sphere, it was just a normal sized white human shaped figure, it began to transform, its eyes were now plain white, the rest of his body plain black and his hands were golden, he shot Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles with a golden energy beam knocking them into the faraway Emerald Chamber and took off to destroy all of Earth's inhabitant's, they climbed out of the rubble and took off after him "Bye you guys, we will take care of the Bio-Life form, you take care of Flash!"and with that both Sonic and Knuckles were gone.

Outer Space - 12.06 - Earth's Atmosphere - We Are Going To Stop You! - 00:11

The Bio-Life form was flying towards Earth after morphing a pair of wings, before Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles

caught up with him, Knuckles punched him the Bio-Life form, he was sent flying backwards but was unaffected by

Knuckles's attack, before he shot Knuckles with a beam he then received a kick from Sonic which also failed to faze him "Knuckles, what can we do?"Knuckles shook his head "AH! Sonic, he is aiming for Emerald Hill!"Sonic nodded,

he held one hand up and a golden disk appeared in his hand, Sonic then threw it at the Bio-Life form, it cut him in half "AH! You loser!"Sonic laughed "No! You are the loser!" Sonic then went to kick him but the Bio-Life form's top half and bottom had rejoined and he moved "Fool!' the Bio-Life form then punched Sonic as he tried to move but to no avail, he was sent flying, I am essentially a Chaos Emerald now, thought Sonic, I will use Chaos Control on him, Sonic flew at him as Knuckles punched him, Sonic grabbed him and used Chaos Control, there was a huge flash, but instead of the dreaded enemy disappearing, he took the energy and fired it back at Sonic, defeating him "SONIC!!"Knuckles flew

over to the unconscious Sonic "WAKE UP!!" Sonic awoken "What?"Knuckles pulled him as he flew "We still have to

stop the Bio-Life form from wiping out Earth, Sonic nodded then sped off "Knuckles we will have to use team blast!"

Knuckles nodded, they focused their energies then charged at him and ferociously attacked the Bio-Life form as he was

sent flying away from Earth, he grinned "Well done, I didn't think you had it in you!"he began to fire blasts at them which

they either dodged or tried to deflect "This will be harder then we thought!"Knuckles nodded.

Biosphere - 12.06 - Bio-Shrine - YOU SADIST! - 00:24

Flash laughed "My Bio-Life form will destroy your friends, you know that don't you?"Amy raised a fist "What are you

getting out of destroying Earth anyway?"Flash laughed again "Recognition, I will be recognised throughout the universe, people will bow to me, I will be the dictator Flash!"Flash was sent flying by Amy's fist "SHUT UP YOU SADIST!"Flash felt a bruise was already there, Tails, Johnny, Porker and Ebony were shocked, Amy pulled up her sleeves and dived at him before he fired a shot at her which she dodged, she then fired her crossbow which he dodged "Man, this could get good!" Ebony said, they all nodded while Amy was slapping Flash all around the place.

Floating Island - 12.06 - Emerald Chamber - Reversal Of Roles - 00:31

Knuckles and Sonic were sent skidding across the floor, and the Bio-Life form walked in and saw them "I told you I would win didn't I?" Knuckles nodded, as he began to quietly chant "The servers are the 7 Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, I beg you stop the Chaos Emeralds!"the Master Emerald flashed and all of a sudden the

Bio-Life form was in his simplest form again, Sonic and Knuckles were no longer Hyper, and Super Sonic was lying

unconscious on the floor "Let's go then!"Knuckles punched him through the wall and jumped out they both glided across

the Bio-Jungle as Sonic chased on ground, the Bio-Life form threw a punch as Knuckles moved to the left and tackled him to the ground, they rolled at super speed through the jungle.

Biosphere - 12.06 - Bio-Shrine - Where Are They? - 00:39

Amy and Flash had stopped fighting, Amy had won hands down, Flash tried to crawl away but found he couldn't "You

may of beaten me, but I can revel in the success of my Bio-Life form!" Amy looked over the side of the island and noticed that all three of them were gone "Where are they?"Amy asked, just then, Knuckles and the Bio-Life form rolled by followed by Sonic "Hi Sonic, you ain't Hyper!"Sonic nodded "I know! We don't need to now the Bio-Life form has lost it's power!"Flash looked shocked "Didn't know Knuckles could do that did you?" Flash growled, damn rodents, no

wonder, Robotnik always lost to them, they were always so lucky, I would surprise them, I pulled out my 9mm laser gun

secretly and begun to aim, when I felt 2 feet in my head "Not so fast!" Ebony and Amy said at the same time, ouchie, this was bad, my supposedly unflawed invention was being tore apart, "Wait, go Bio-Life form!" he had grabbed Knuckles by the neck and was dangling him by his throat, he let go and Knuckles fell to his doom "KNUCKLES!!"Sonic fell to his knees, as Super appeared to his side, they fused and Sonic & Sonic became Hyper Sonic once more "You are going to die, you freak!"all of a sudden, Knuckles reappeared and got him in a bear hold "Sonic, destroy him while you have the chance!"Sonic fired his most powerful attack and it hit the Bio-Life form, he turned a very, very bright yellow, Knuckles and everyone one else ducked as the Bio-Life form exploded.

Floating Island - 12.06 - Emerald Chamber - The End Of Another Adventure - 00:50

Sonic yawned "Man, am I tired, I have been fighting all day!" Knuckles nodded "Yes, quite a day indeed!"Amy prodded

Knuckles "Could we stay here tonight?"Knuckles smiled "Of course you could."Amy smiled "Thanks Knuckles, but

what about Flash?"Knuckles pulled on his dreadlocks harshly "Damn, Flash, we forgot about him!"Knuckles run outside

and to his relief found that Flash had been apprehended by Shadow and Rouge "Thanks, Rouge, you too Shadow, I

thought we had lost him!"Rouge winked "Knuckles, me and Shadow have nowhere to stay and we were wondering if

we could..."Knuckles nodded "Yes, you may!"Rouge looked confused "Really?"Knuckles nodded "Yes, come inside!"

Knuckles locked Flash in one of the ancient Echidna's prison cells and they all went to sleep, it was the end of another adventure.

THE END


End file.
